L'aube du Renouveau
by Vhaug
Summary: Il étai le dernier des siens, le dernier des jedis, pourtant il allait vivre pour pouvoir vaincre l'Empire Galactique et rétablir la République ainsi que l'ordre jedi. Ou du moins c'est ce qu'il espérait, mais il était seul, seul et perdu au confins de la bordure extérieur. Il était le dernier chevalier Jedi, le seul qui n'eus jamais osé accepté le titre de Maître, mais il n'avait
1. Avant-Propos

**Avant-propos :** Les Aelfes !

Qu'est-ce qu'un Aelfe ? Voilà bien une question que les humains, où les autres espèces de la Galaxie peuvent se poser.

Les Aelfes sont une espèce humanoïde ressemblant très fortement aux humains à l'exception de leurs oreilles pointues, la couleur de leurs yeux et leur taille dépassent les deux mètres. On peut dire également que leur beauté est légendaire. Ils viennent tous d'une petite planète proche de l'espace inconnu, mais qui fait belle et bien partie de la bordure extérieure, nul n'en connait la localisation exacte, ou du moins jusqu'aux dix années qui viennent de s'écouler. Contrairement à ce que beaucoup pourrait croire les Aelfes ne sont pas un peuple très pacifique envers les étrangers qui arrivent par inadvertance sur leur monde. On peut même dire qu'ils sont véritablement belliqueux avec ces derniers puisqu'ils n'hésitent que rarement à les éliminer en bonne et due forme, quelle que soit leurs allégeances.

 _Après ce petit point nous allons passer au physique des_ _Aelfes._

Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, les Aelfes sont des humanoïdes pouvant s'apparenter à des humains de grande taille et d'une très grande beauté. Leurs visages sont le plus souvent exempts de la moindre imperfection, à l'exception de leurs tatouages traditionnels. Leurs yeux oscillent souvent entre l'or et l'orange, voir pour certains le rouge accompagnés d'oreilles pointues avec une absence de lobes.

La plupart des Aelfes mâles mesurent entre deux mètres et deux mètres quinze, rarement plus grand, les femelles, elles, sont légèrement plus petites puisqu'elles font entre un mètre quatre-vingt-dix et deux mètres. Comme pour les humains, leurs corpulences dépendent la plupart du temps de leur région d'habitat et de leurs façons de vivre. Ainsi, il est possible dans de rare cas de croiser un Aelfe avec un certain embonpoint, tout comme d'en croiser certains qui sont presque anorexiques.

Leur couleur de peau, quant à elle, varie entre le sable et le brun clair (ils s'apparentent aux métissages des personnes noires et blanches), il existe cependant de rare cas d'albinisme ou de leucistisme.

 _Pour la mentalité des_ _Aelfes,_ _je vous invite à lire l'_ _holonet_ _5.03.4 sur le comportement en société des_ _Aelfes._ _Comportement que je vais vous résumer ici._

Les Aelfes sont en général d'une nature calme voir même d'un stoïcisme plus que certain, pour les individus les plus âgés. Cependant, ces propos peuvent être nuancés par leurs comportements à l'encontre des étrangers qui arrivent à trouver un chemin jusqu'à leurs planètes. En effet, il n'y a jusqu'à présent que les terroristes Jedi qui ont réussi à éviter l'ire des Aelfes pour leurs venues. D'autre part les Aelfes vénèrent deux divinités, respectivement nommées Asmadoan (qui est considéré par les théologiens impériaux comme une entité bénéfique et masculine) et Isiriath (qui serait féminine et purement maléfique). Cette vénération des deux entités leur permis d'accepter, à travers les millénaires, les deux sectes maniant l'énergie mystique appelée force. C'est pourquoi on trouve chez eux des êtres au tempérament si fougueux et prompts à la colère, comme des êtres calmes et sereins.

 _Extrait d'un cours de l'académie militaire impérial de Coruscant donner par le professeur Tonla Portmann_


	2. Prologue

Tout était fini, il était seul. Non seulement il était le dernier membre d'une secte maîtrisant un pouvoir qui pour le commun des mortels était mystique, mais il était également l'un des derniers représentant de son peuple. Les Aelfes, un peuple jadis fier et noble, un peuple qui ne s'était jamais embêté à distinguer le côté Obscure du côté lumineux de la Force. Mais peut-être avaient-ils commis une erreur sur cela ? Peut-être était-ce cela qui avait précipité la chute d'un monde et l'éparpillement d'un peuple. Ce qui était sur c'est qu'il s'élèvera contre la tyrannie de l'Empire Galactique. Du moins c'est ce qu'il voudrait faire croire aux autres, après tout n'était-il pas un chevalier Jedi ? Un gardien de l'ordre et de la galaxie ? Il était perdu, la souffrance tordait ses traits fins et élégants. Son armure était pleine de brûlures dues aux tirs de blasters des clones qui avaient trahi leurs généraux et commandants. Pourtant, il était toujours en vie lui Kalian Aesphodel, chevalier Jedi depuis près de cinquante ans, l'un des seuls Jedi ayant refusé d'accéder aux prestigieux titre de maître Jedi. Il ne le regrettait pas, malgré ce que les jeunes Kenobi et Skywalker pensaient, Kalian n'était pas quelqu'un qui regrettait ses actes de refus. Pour lui, il ne méritait pas le titre car il n'était pas assez sage ou assez « lumineux » pour cela. Non, ces termes ne convenaient pas, il ne voulait tout simplement pas s'embêter avec un titre qui pour lui n'avait aucun sens.

Il se rappelait encore la souffrance qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait senti ses frères et sœurs Jedi périr sous la lame du traître Vader. Oh, il savait qui se cachait derrière ce nom …. oui, il l'avait reconnu dans la force, le jeune SKywalker les avaient trahi, personne n'aurait pu le voir venir, pourtant plus il y repensait, plus il y avait de signes de la déchéance du jeune Jedi. Mais dans leurs arrogances ils avaient préféré nier cette possibilité. Pourtant, ce n'était pas le premier Jedi à ne pas continuer sur la voie lumineuse de la force, mais à prendre la voie du chemin Obscure. Ils avaient clairement été aveugle à tout cela et aujourd'hui, dix ans après les faits les quelques survivants de l'ordre s'en mordaient les doigts. C'est à cause d'un seul homme, qu'il se trouvait dans cette cantina malfamée de Corellia, attendant un contact contrebandier qui pourrait l'emmener dans la bordure extérieure, loin des infâmes yeux du nouveau système gouvernemental. Il le haïssait, une viscérale haine était née à l'encontre de Darth Vader, mais il le savait, jamais il ne pourrait le vaincre.

-Eh ! M'sieur, vous f'rait mieux de cacher c't'arme, fit soudainement une voix enfantine près de Kalian, tirant par ce fait, ce dernier de ses pensées moroses.

\- De quoi tu me parles Gamin ? fit l'Aelfe en regardant le gamin * Encore un gamin des rues…* Rajouta-t-il dans sa tête.

-D'vote arme laser M'sieur, les clones risquent de vous choper s'il vous voit avec ça pendu à la ceinture et moi ce n'est pas « gamin » c'est Han Solo! Scanda le jeune Solo avec une ferveur peu égalable.

Un doux sourire orna les lèvres de l'homme, mais une petite voix lui disait que cela faisait déjà dix ans qu'il fuyait les sbires de Vader et de Sidious, alors il ne se ferait pas avoir pour une ânerie de ce style. IL fixa son regard sur le gamin et reprit d'une voie qu'il voulait douce pour amadouer le môme :

\- Gamin, si tu tais ce que tu viens de voir je file cent crédits, t'en dit quoi.

\- Ok, je marche dans ta combine le vieux, mais tu files les creds en premier et tu caches ton jouet par la même occasion, v'là les impériaux qui rappliquent. Ordonna presque le futur contrebandier

Discrètement Kalian cacha son sabre laser, dans sa veste en cuir noire et sortit les crédits promis à l'enfant pour les lui donner, ce qui malheureusement pour eux deux attira l'attention des deux clones qui venaient d'entrer dans la cantina. Ces derniers avancèrent donc en direction de l'alien et du jeune humain pour avoir une « sympathique » discussion.

Toi l'Alien, donne nous ton nom et la raison de la transaction que tu viens de faire avec ce gamin ? fit le clone de gauche d'une voie légèrement déformée par la présence du micro intégré à son casque.

\- J'avais juste b'soin d'trouver un endroit où dormir m 'voyer ? D 'coup, le môme m'proposé de m'aider à trouver. Pour le r'mercier j'lui ai juste proposé quelque creds, y a pas mort d'homme M'sieur le soldat. Fit Kalian avec un accent propre aux campagnards.

-Bien, mais vous ne répondez qu'à une partie de la question. Quel est votre nom ? Nous devons vérifier tous les noms des aliens dont nous ne connaissons pas la race ! fit le même clone plus insistant et prêt à le menacer de son arme.

-Vous n'avez pas besoin de connaitre mon nom ! Fit l'Ex-jedi d'un mouvement de la main à l'encontre des deux clones.

-Nous n'avons pas besoin de connaître votre nom. Répétèrent les deux soldats impériaux mus par une force inconnue.

\- Nous vous souhaitons une bonne fin de journée Monsieur et jeune homme. Fit à nouveau l'Aelfe.  
\- Nous vous souhaitons une bonne fin de journée Monsieur, jeune homme. Reprirent à nouveaux les copies de Jango Fett.

-Merci M'sieur les soldats. Sourie Kalian en direction des impériaux qui partirent dans la direction opposée.

L'aelfe se retourna vers le garçon et remarqua que celui-ci le dévisageait avec un regard impressionné tandis qu'il comprenait qu'il avait parlé avec un jedi. Souriant le septuagénaire mit un doigt devant sa bouche pour faire comprendre au gamin qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à parler de cela. Loin d'être bête, le jeune Han Solo acquiesça de la tête avant de tendre les mains pour recevoir son dû. Dû qu'il lui fut immédiatement donné par le jedi. Souriant, le gamin fit un signe d'au revoir à Kalian avant de partir en courant, la force savait où. Le Jedi retourna presque immédiatement dans ses pensées moroses en attendant son futur transporteur. Transporteur qui ne tarda pas à arriver sous les traits d'une jeune et magnifique Twi'lek à la peau verte et courbe généreuse. Souriante, la jeune Alien s'approcha et demanda d'une voix joueuse :

-C'est donc vous que je dois amener sur Dantooine .

-En effet capitaine, un contact nous attend là-bas et avant que vous ne me le demandiez c'est lui qui a les cinq milles crédits promis. Répondit simplement l'Aelfe.

-Ok… fit la contrebandière légèrement par le manque de conversations du Jedi, Nous partons maintenant où vous voulez qu'on attende encore un peu ?

-Non je préfère m'éloigner le plus rapidement possible de l'empire, je n'ai que trop traîné dans le coin. Ordonna presque l'utilisateur de la force.

C'est ainsi que pendant dix années Kalian Aesphodel disparu des radars impériaux, mais comme tout le monde le sait, c'était pour mieux réapparaitre.


End file.
